A Summer for Jezebel
by MsJezebel
Summary: Mary secretly invites Jezebel over to Cain's summerhouse after the fall of Delilah. They hope that Cain and Jezebel can get along for a week. Last ch: The intruder has Jezebel but Cain doesn't seem too worried. The Earl of Poison is very vindictive.
1. You're Not Welcome

A Summer for Jezebel

Comments: This story is about Dr.Jezebel's summer with Cain before he decides to find his own way of life, with an excellent suggestion from Mary Weather in the end! Takes place after Delilah falls as my alternate ending. No spoilers.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Count Cain and Godchild but I vow to read it to the end.

Arrival---

A young man wearing a beret gets out of the carriage and opens the door.

"Doctor, are you still sure about _that_ guy?" asked Cassian as he lends his arm to a man with wavy grey hair and glasses.

Jezebel glances up at the gate where Cain's manservant, Riff, stands quietly at the gate. He smirks.

"No Cassian. But without Delilah, this invitation seems quite… alluring," said Jezebel with a hint of amusement in his voice. He received a childishly-written invitation to Cain's summerhouse to 'feast and enjoy the beach… and see some wild sea elephants' or so it said.

_There won't ever be any sea elephants in an England beach_ thought Jezebel, closing his eyes at the thought.

Riff speaks in a louder voice, "Doctor? Would you like to settle down in your room first or meet Master Cain in the living room?"

Jezebel looked up but any trace of surprise on his face was immediately replaced by his solemn expression. "Yes, please show me to my room," replied Jezebel curtly as he walks past Riff into the summerhouse.

Cassian had three bags of suitcase, one of which was his. As he lumbered pass Riff, he looks at him with a wary glance. Riff sweatdrops.

_I suppose he and the Doctor will always be suspicious of us… I wonder if Mary's idea was too much to hope for…_ thought Riff as he hangs up Jezebel's coat.

Meanwhile, in the living room---

"MARY! I cannot believe you invited that-that _guy_ over here!" yelled Cain for the fifth time that day.

His younger half-sister sits quietly in her chair, sipping tea. She smiles at Cain, causing him to flinch. "Big Brother! You said you'd make it up to me for running off into danger and keeping me waiting!"

Cain sighs and smooths back his hair. "Fine. Riff, has that Witch doctor arrived yet?"

"BROTHER! You said you'd tolerate him! Stop calling him names!" shouted Mary, throwing her bear at him.

"I can only tolerate him BY calling him names!" retorted Cain as he removes the bear from his face and tosses it to Riff.

What am I going to do with these two? sighed Riff inwardly. "Master Cain, Dr.Jezebel has arrived but he has decided to settle things down in his room."

Cain huffs, "Feh, that Doctor is just trying to avoid me… or else he's trying to concoct a way to kill me."

"No, but the idea has merit," spoke Jezebel wearing a sardonic smile as he leans casually against the doorway. Cassian was right behind him with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Who do you think you are?!" cried Cain. He and Jezebel stared each other down, Cain's furious glance versus Jezebel's Cheshire cat expression.

'Oh those two!' whispered Riff and Mary Weather in unison.

Please review and I hope the characters are not OOC!


	2. Stuffed Earl

**A Summer for Jezebel**

Mary Weather: Thank you Evil Riggs and Rogue for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I disclaim Godchild (if only I were Kaori Yuki ) and those childhood books of Madeline.

At the dining table, the three siblings sat together with Cain at the head of the table with Mary and Jezebel on either side of him. Reaching for a piece of grape, Mary immediately slapped Cain's hand.

"OUCH! Mary, it's just a grape!" cried the Earl as he massaged his pale hand. Jezebel snickers.

"Brother, don't be rude! We should say grace before we eat!" scolded Mary although she hardly ever did but she wanted them to make an impression on their older half brother, Jezebel.

After throwing another furious glance at the doctor, Cain says a little, er, interesting prayer with a twist he learned from reading Madeline. "We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all I HATE MY BROTHER!!!"

Mary was furious about Cain and Jezebel not getting along but hearing the Earl flat out say he hated Jezebel will make her whole plan impossible! Grabbing the spoon of mustard, she flings it at her brother in rage.

"MISS MARY WEATHER!!!" exclaimed Riff, slapping his hands to his face in shock. Cain blinked through the mustard as the spoon slowly slides off his face.

The Earl was already angry about having his arch-nemesis in the same room, not to mention sharing a meal with him, but now he stands before him with mustard on his face! Cain's day just keeps getting worse and worse:P

"ARGH! THAT'S IT!" yelled Cain as he grabs the cupcakes. With his eyes twitching and glowing red, he shoves it onto Jezebel's face.

"OMG!" yelled Mary and Riff at the sight of white fudge and angel cake smeared all over his face and hair.

"D-Doctor?" asked Cassian nervously.

The grey-haired doctor immediately stands up.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!" cackled Cain. He was fed up with Jezebel's company and his devil-may-care attitude.

Taking off his fudge-smeared glasses, Jezebel calmly uses a napkin to wipe it off. After putting them back on he says, "PREPARE TO DIE CAIN HARGREAVES!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

After the Doctor shoved a banana in Cain's mouth, Cassian and Riff decided it was high time they stopped them. Mary however, had decided to join in and helped Jezebel, er, decorate Cain's expensive tux with gravy and juice.

Actually, it was almost a food operation.

"You! Pass me that bowl of pineapple juice," asked Jezebel with a hint of malice in his voice.

He had pinned Cain down against the wall with his scalpels. Cassian was still trying to pull the doctor away from Cain, if only to prevent wasting food. Riff was busy pleading with Mary to stop but she huffed and ignored him.

"Okay!" called Mary as she carries the heavy diamond bowl over to Jezebel, not being careful, the juice spilled onto the carpet.

"MARY IF YOU COME ONE STEP CLOSER WITH THA-" but Cain's words were muffled by Jezebel's hand.

"And get me that apple!" added Jezebel as he gets a deliciously evil idea. Cain's eyes widened in shock as Mary quickly stuffed an apple into Cain's mouth.

* * *

"Miss Mary, please just go and change!" begged Riff, tired from all the struggling. Jezebel finally stopped torturing the Earl, but only after he and Mary tied Cain to a stick.

"RIFF!"

Sighing, Riff rushed to Cain's room. He tried not to laugh at the sight of the proud Earl, treated like a roast pig. He still had bits of apple in his mouth.

"Ptooi! Riff, get that THING out of my house right this instant!!!" shouted Cain after spitting out a piece of apple. His shiny black hair was pointing every-which-way with globs of gravy in it.

"Um, but Master Cain, it-it wasn't so bad. I mean, Miss Mary seemed to have fun with the Doctor so maybe you should…"

"I SHOULD WHAT? Let that insane madman of a Witch Doctor stay in my house _ALL_ _WEEK_?!!"

Meanwhile, three doors down---

Jezebel, fresh after a bath, was wiping down his hair.

"Here," said Cassian, handing him his glasses. Watching the doctor standing in the sunlight of their window, he asks, "Earlier, you really, seemed to… be enjoying yourself."

Jezebel's eyes widened just a little. Slowly, he opens the window.

"MAN, THAT STUPID CAIN! HOW DARE HE RUIN MY FIRST-FAMILY-GET-TOGETHER-AND-NO-KILLING-EACH-OTHER PLAN!!!" ranted Mary. Her room was also three doors down.

Jezebel listened intently to the fury in his half-sister's words. Turning slowly in the sunlight, he gives Cassian a wane smile.

"Hmm... Perhaps," said Jezebel softly in wonder, "being a family might not be such a far-fetched idea after all."

Cassian blinked. _The Earl's a jerk but he and that girl are the only family he's got… it'll_ _be rough but maybe they really can be a family_. _And also… Cain is definitely not like his_ _father_. And with that thought in mind, Cassian's worried expression relaxed into a gentle smile.

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the short first chapter and please review!


	3. No Need for Secrets

**A Summer for Jezebel**

Cain: Thanks to Fiona12690 and Gemini14!

Disclaimer: I don't own Count Cain nor Godchild, but I'm borrowing Cain, Mary, Jezebel, Riff, and Cassian.

Outside, the leaves were swirling fast. Everyone was cast in shades of gray as the sky overhead was cloudy.

Mary of course, was furious.

Clutching her hat and shaking her fist at the sky she yells, "Move out of the way you stupid clouds!!!"

_Is this girl stupid or what?_ thought Cassian. He and Jezebel stood a few feet away from the trio.

"Miss Mary Weather! Why don't we just go back inside and-" started Riff, trying to calm her down.

"AND WHAT? Sing "It's raining, it's pouring, my old man is snoring?!!!" screeched Mary.

It was the 2nd day of Jezebel and Cassian's visit and already the weather wasn't cooperating. Mary said grace before breakfast while Cain and Jezebel held staring contests throughout the meal, only it wasn't for fun.

She prayed that the sky would get sunny again right after breakfast.

Cain ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, thank you Lord! I prayed for cloudy skies. Now all I'm waiting for is the part when THE DOCTOR GETS BRAIN DAMAGE!!!"

Mary had woken up around 3 AM to discuss having a picnic, not to mention manners with Cain in his room. The Earl, who was having a nightmare about being roasted by Jezebel, immediately rebuked the idea. The siblings argued back and forth all morning until breakfast.

"Feh, you can have your picnic if you like, but I will be back in my room," answered Jezebel, as he placed a hand on his assistant's shoulder to keep him from strangling Cain.

The doctor began walking back towards the house. Cassian looked back and hesitantly said, "The Doctor likes tea and animals." And then ran off.

Cain, Riff, and Mary blinked at the same time. But Mary gets an idea. "Thanks Cassian." She slowly turned around and with a devious smile, pulls Cain and Riff after her into the Green House.

In a secret room known only to the Hargreaves family beneath the rows of potted venus-fly traps, Mary hastily turns the combination onto the huge padlock.

"C'mon hurry!" whispered Mary urgently. Cain sighed and removes his cloak and throws it over his shoulder to Riff. They climbed down the spiral staircase into an elegant living room.

"Wow, I should increase you and the maids' pay Riff! You've even kept this little hide-out well-clean!" complimented the Earl as he runs his white glove across the shiny surface of the table.

"What are you two doing? IN HERE!" ordered Mary as she stomps to what appears to be a mini-dressing gallery. Rows and rows of any outfit you can name was in there.

Cain's eyes widened a little. He caresses a thin French coat and shakes his head. "I've forgotten about this dress gallery. All the expensive outfits and accessories are in here. Some were even gifts never worn by any Hargreave."

Mary however, wasn't paying Cain the slightest attention. Cain and Riff sweatdropped at the menacing speed she was pulling clothes off the rack.

She held up what looked shockingly like…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cain and Riff, their screams of terror echoing across the grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cain's study of the summerhouse, Jezebel was reading a book titled, "READ IT AND DIE!" in very graceful writing. As the Doctor read, he found himself immersed in it.

Soon, the noon bell rang in the antique clock in the hallway, time for lunch. Jezebel slowly put the book down. With his hand still pressed down on the book, he pushed aside a few stray locks of his hair.

"H…a…haha…HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Jezebel as he recalled all the ridiculous things Cain wrote in what had to be his private journal ((will be revealed next chapter)). Tears forced its way out of his eyes as he tried to regain composure.

"Haha…ha…ha, ahem." Jezebel straightened himself up and combed back his hair. He walked over towards the bookshelf and was about to put back Cain's journal but saw something that caught his eye.

On the shelf above, a bright white book, or at least it started out white, was not pushed in all the way. But what caught his eye was that the spine of the book held no words, no title.

Intrigued, he looks down at Cain's journal and then tosses it onto the floor. Jezebel, with a serious and pondering expression, pulls out the white book…but it doesn't come all the way out.

In a loud groaning of wood against carpet, the book shelf makes a fast 180 degree turn and knocks the Doctor into a dark passageway.

* * *

"Oh Cassian! Where's Doc-I mean, our brother Jezebel?"

In response, Cassian immediately turned his attention away from the wild fox and her kits. His eyes widened and his jaw drops at what he saw.

"SAY ONE WORD AND I'LL HAVE YOUR BONES FED TO THE DOGS!!!" shouted Cain, but his blushing face just added to the mix of colors he was wearing.

Cassian couldn't contain himself any longer. "WHAT THE +BEEP+ ARE YOU GUYS WEARING?! BWAHAHAHAHA! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO RIDICULOUS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!"

"What do you mean Cassian?! I think they look adorable!" said Mary with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say! You look the most normal!" yelled Cain furiously.

"I have to say Miss Mary Weather, that I'm not feeling too fond about this idea anymore," mumbled Riff as he looks down at his clothing.

Cain was looking rather plump in his outfit. He was wearing normal looking clothes-a purple tail-coat, maroon vest, blue necktie, and green striped pants. Colorful, but still considered normal. But under his shirt was one of the old pillows from the secret room and attached to his head, as one of the accessories, was a headband with rabbit ears.

Riff, on the other hand, was dressed VERY unusual. He was wearing a dress with puffed shoulder sleeves with a long full skirt also with a pillow stuffed in front. The whole dress was black and red with patterns of hearts all over it. On top of his head was a little crown, also from the secret room.

"Well, c'mon!" called Mary as she followed Cassian. He knocked on the door to the study. Nobody answered, and with a feeling of dread, Cassian flung the door wide open.

"Doctor?!"

Sorry, I meant to update this story sooner but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it! The next chapter will include Cain's, er, funny memories and Mary's suggestion for Jezebel before he departs. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Stupid Journal

**A Summer for Jezebel**

Riff: Thank you for your support Rogue, Lil' Miss Spookiness, Akumu no Akuma Hime, and Crimson Beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cain Saga/Godchild but I've got a couple of the mangas, nor do I own the passageway idea from Addam's Family the movie.

* * *

"DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Cassian throughout the hallway. 

Earlier, Cain calmed everyone down and ordered a split up and search of the summerhouse. Riff and Mary searched downstairs while Cassian, too worried to listen, went off by himself in search of Jezebel. Cain inspected the study.

_Where could that blasted doctor have gone off to? He… OH MY GOSH!!!_ thought Cain wildly as he spotted his old journal on the floor.

He flipped through the pages and blushed, his memories of what he wrote coming back to him. Cain looked up from the journal and thought furiously, _WHY THAT NOSY-NO-GOOD-SON-OF-A-PORCUPINE DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE READ MY JOURNAL!!!!!_

The Earl slammed his old journal onto the desk and was about to call off the search when he spotted something out of place. "Isn't that the bookshelf lever? I forgot about th-DON'T TELL ME!!!"

Cain immediately pulled the white book, his mind racing at the thought of Jezebel discovering the Hargreave Summer Home secret! He quickly stepped backwards in order to give the bookshelf room to swivel around. A dark passage revealed itself but it will only stay open for a few seconds.

"HERE I GO!!!" cried Cain as he runs into the passageway and then slides down what appears to be a long slide and landed on an armchair ((based on the Addam's Family movie where Gomez and Uncle Fester go in their own secret passageway)).

Standing up, Cain looks around the circular room. _It's pretty dark in here._ _Guess I'd better find some light,_ thought Cain. He walked slowly forward but felt a shrill of fear run through him. He bent down and lightly tapped an object lying in front of him.

"J-Jezebel? JEZEBEL!!!" screamed Cain as he felt the Doctor's long wavy hair. "I-I never liked you b-but AT LEAST I DIDN'T HATE YOU!" sobbed Cain. He tried to pull Jezebel's head up to his shoulder but a popping sound was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Cain's scream as he dropped what he thought was Jezebel's head.

"Will you stop that girlish screaming?" came Jezebel's familiar voice. Footsteps were heard and he approached the young Earl.

"J-JEZEBEL?!!"

"In the flesh and why did you get so worked up over a puppet?" asked the Doctor as he felt the wooden head of the puppet.

"SHADDAP! I-I thought it was, uh, a snake!" answered Cain. Luckily it was too dark for anyone to see his blushing face. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid for Jezebel.

"So, have you fallen into your own secret hide-out?"

"NO! I came here looki- I mean, I just wanted to investigate why the white book was pulled so far out. AND I'VE CAUGHT YOU!" exclaimed Cain as he pointed a finger where he hopes Jezebel is.

"So."

"ALWAYS WITH THAT DERISIVE TONE!!! Now you listen here Witch Doctor! I own this house and this is MY secret hide-out, now GET OUT!"

Jezebel lightly tapped his lips and smiled rather toothily. "Hmm... aside from the fact that I haven't found the exit yet, would you really like me to leave with what I know about you?"

"What the fudge do you think I've been saying? I don't like you! So leave!"

The young, grey-haired man walked closer towards Cain, the Earl flinched at the sense of how close they were. "To quote: it was another summer day, blazing hot' and then you write about that pen running out of ink and then your idiotic hand finally went back on topic to write 'and don't tell anyone Journal, but _I ran around the beach buck naked'_ among other things..." trailed off Jezebel, smirking.

Cain's eyes widened and his face went tomato-red. _WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!!!_ Shaking his head, the young Earl asked, "Di-did you read the part when I fa-"

"When you passed gas during someone's piano recital? Yes."

"A-and th-that time that I peed on a wedding cake? And the time that spaghetti came out of my nose?? AND THE TIME THAT I RODE A HORSE???" yelled Cain, his eyes widening and his vein throbbing with each question.

"H...a...Ha...BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" laughed Jezebel as he recalled what Cain wrote and more. Cain just couldn't believe it. His enemy and thorn on his behind knew EVERY single embarrassing thing he'd done since he was 10!

"Although with the wedding cake, haha, you couldn't hold it in anymore and thought there was nothing outside the window. Feh, and with the horse-serves you right! You noblemen shouldn't be riding them in the first place. So good for you, you deserved to have your saddle swing upside down. I hope you had plenty of lumps on your head. As for the spaghetti, that was a consequence of too much pepper."

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!! Just shut up!" And with that, Cain pounced on his unbeloved half-brother and proceeded to pull on Jezebel's cheeks.

But Jezebel was right back at him. He pulled on Cain's ears and tried to twist them-a classic punishment for children during the Victorian era.

"Grr...YOU'RE JUST A DUMB DOCTOR!"

"AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED _GIRL_!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!!"

The two grown men rolled on the floor and kept trading insults. After a few minutes, a gloved hand grabbed at Jezebel's shoulder. The torch the mysterious man held lit up a part of his face, revealing orange hair. He easily pinned Jezebel's delicate arms behind him and in a flash, held out a golden dagger.

"JEZEBEL!!!"

Rogue, your idea is in the works! I'll credit you in the next and final chapter. For you fans out there: if you've read Seal of the Red Ram-that is a hint of which guy is the mysterious man (he's in Godchild too but that's his first appearance). And he's just mildly annoying but lovable all the same:) Please review!


	5. Oh Bother

**A Summer for Jezebel**

Jezebel: To Rogue aka Fiona 12690 (for the brother-saving idea), Sanguinary Tears, Lil' Miss Spookiness, CainHargreavesWife (for the 'blackmail' on Cain idea), dolly dolphin, Silverneko9lives0, Knowmad, and Xelena…

Disclaimer: I disclaim having any rights of Godchild since Kaori Yuki has her name on all the volumes as well as The Complete Tales of Winnie-The-Pooh which is by A.A.Milne.

* * *

The intruder forced Jezebel's head down and with his other hand, placed the torch onto a holder on the wall. For a brief moment, some orange strands of hair flashed in the light. The Doctor tried to pull out the small syringe he kept hidden in his front pocket with his mouth but the mysterious figure caught a glimpse of it. He watched as his secret weapon broke to pieces by the intruder. 

Cain on the other hand, stood upright and dusted himself off. He smoothed back his hair and stated carelessly, "Is that the best you can do? Sorry, but I won't be handing you any money just because you've got _that guy _as your hostage."

The intruder said nothing.

"Are you brain dead?" asked Cain, a little impatiently. "Tell you what, I'll give you 1000 hay pennies if you get this man away from me. Sell him to the zoo or something."

Jezebel's eyes widened for a brief moment. Then he narrowed his eyes, trying to calculate his escape since obviously he couldn't rely on _him_ to help. But his heart was beating so hard, that it was all he could hear.

Slowly the intruder unsheathed a dagger. He pressed the cool blade against Jezebel's throat.

The Earl's expression changed for a moment, but Jezebel didn't catch what it was. Cain continued, "Well? Do we have a deal? I don't want his dead body here. I don't want to pay the servants extra just to hush them up about him. Just take him with you and do whatever you want with him elsewhere."

The blade began cutting into Jezebel's throat, beads of blood pouring out.

"Hmm… you're pretty hard to deal with. Here, if you want to kill him that badly, I'll let you. But not in my secret hiding spot. Follow me," said Cain, a little too delightedly.

The intruder forced Jezebel to walk in front of him, with the dagger still against his throat. They came upon a smaller room. In the middle of the room was an iron box. Bending down, the Earl undid the lock, revealing a lone sword.

Looking at it from every angle, Cain revolved the sword in his hand. He playfully said, "It's very beautiful isn't it? It's beheaded a 1000 warriors, at least that's what I've been told. I think it would be fitting for just one more beheading…" trailed off Cain, looking at them out of the corner of his eye.

Cain offered the hilt to the intruder. For a second, it seemed the intruder hesitated but easily took hold of it. The Earl smiled widely and moved behind Jezebel, placing his hands on both of the doctor's thin shoulders.

"Mustn't let the rabbit escape," explained Cain. Jezebel, even though he was about to lose his head, felt strangely… calm with Cain behind him.

"I'll curse you Cain."

"We'll see about that Dear Brother."

Inching forward slowly, the shrouded man held the sword up high. But it didn't take long until a loud clanging was heard.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I can't feel my arms! M-my body! Cain, you bloody moron!!!" shouted the intruder in a rather familiar voice… one that could only belong to-

"OSCAR GABRIEL?!!" yelled Cain, running forward. In an instant, he pulled out the tip of the hilt like a cap and poured a green substance into the Baron's mouth. Luckily the antidote to the poison on the hilt was in the hilt as well. Oscar gave one final shudder and then stood up, dragging Cain up too.

"WHAT IN BLUE TAR WERE YOU THINKING?!! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT A GUEST?!!!" roared Oscar, sending spit all over Cain's face.

"NO YOU IDIOT! THAT'S HOW I TREAT AN _INTRUDER_!!!" fired back Cain. With his handkerchief, he began hitting poor Oscar with it.

"OH BIG BROTHERS!!!" shrieked Mary. Cain stopped hitting Oscar, who ran behind Riff, and opened his arms waiting.

But his little sister put her arms around Jezebel instead. Rejected! Riff tried to stiffle his laughter and Cassian just shook his head.

Smirking, Oscar remarked, "Cain, your princess-like arms will fall off if you keep holding them like that."

"MARY WEATHERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After all the explanations, Mary, Oscar, and Riff were punished. They were ordered to clean out the whole summer house by themselves… a feat that had them busy for the next 3 days. Oscar would've been punished further by Jezebel but Mary had begged on his behalf.

"He's just a moron, really!" was her defense, with Cassian nodding in agreement. Though, Cain allowed Mary to plan the evenings out, provided that she do all the set up by herself. The result was evenings at the beach with nothing but crumpets and tea for dinner.

And on the last day of Jezebel's visit…

The afternoon was blazing hot. He and Cassian were supposed to have left in the morning but Cain and Riff said that Mary needed time to find something.

"Wait big brother #1!" cried Mary, as she ran towards Jezebel.

Pausing next to the open door of the carriage, Jezebel turned around. He watched as Mary breathed rather noisily when she stopped before him.

_Did she just call him big brother #1?! _fumed Cain inwardly. He watched his half-sister run with her lacy skirt billowing in the back of her towards the Doctor… you could say he was just a tad jealous…

_Just a tad_ thought Riff bemusedly. He loaded in the last briefcase onto the carriage. Cassian, who was up in the driver's seat, followed Riff's gaze towards the two.

"What is it? I don't have much time," said Jezebel, his voice just a little impatient. His hand closed tightly around his pocket watch.

Lifting up what looked like a well-worn book from her chest, she anxiously said, "Big Brother #1," -the others sweat dropped- , "I'd like you to keep this." She gently pushed the book into Jezebel's free hand.

But soon, he released the pocket watch from his other hand and held the old book to his face with both hands. His mother used to read this book to him and his sisters when they were little.

"Just when will you be a man and say, 'Thank you' already!" exclaimed Cain, earning himself a stomp on the foot.

"CAIN! You _ruined _the moment!" yelled Mary exasperatedly, stomping on Cain's foot some more. Turning around, she said in a shockingly sweet voice, "Jezebel, I know that I'm still a little girl and that what I say might not mean much…but I hope that maybe you'll walk the path of a Veterinarian someday."

"A VET?!" yelped Cain, Cassian, and a tearful Oscar. Riff chuckled. Bowing to the Doctor, he added, "I agree with Miss Mary Weather. I think you'll find treating animals more to your liking."

Jezebel closed his eyes, and smiled… a little.

"Thank you Mary. I never thought I'd lay eyes on The Complete Tales of Winnie-the-Pooh ever again… not to mention the Special Edition one. But you wore it out so much."

But Mary wasn't offended. She answered, "That's because I loved it too much."

Jezebel blinked and offered a small smile. As he turned to the carriage, he paused again.

"And Cain?"

"What?"

"Thank you. Please send some money to this address," said Jezebel casually, holding out a piece of paper. "I wouldn't want to accidentally let slip any secrets… I could use some money… LITTLE BROTHER."

"HOW IS THAT A THANK YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL MONKEY-OF-A-DOCTOR YOU!" spat Cain ferociously.

"Simple, I wasn't in any real danger so a fake thank you was in order."

_10 subtract 3 years later…_

Dear Mary or should I say Mrs.Gabriel,

I suppose I'll come to be your midwife. My clinic has had a steady flow of customers. But as of late, most of the cats and dogs I've treated are in recovery stages. So needless to say, I won't be too busy.

Next month there's some kind of a ceremony to award me for being a famous veterinarian or something. Tell Cain to get it for me and have it delivered. Although you should add, after his ears blow up, that the delivery fee won't be too much since I will be coming back to England to live as the Hargreaves family doctor.

Just ask Uncle Neil.

Your Best Brother,

Jezebel

P.S. I'm bringing home a Winnie-the-Pooh bear, Piglet, Rabbit, and Tigger dolls from America. Don't expect any other baby shower presents from me. Namely asking me to date your friends. Cassian is still available.

**The End**

* * *

Jezebel: … thank you for your words and to all who read **my** fanfic. When I get to a typewriter, I'll print it out and hang it in my office. 

Cassian: You mean _I'll_ be printing it out.

I was hoping to hold out until the last volume comes out so that I could know the ending but I'm impatient. So this isn't based on any knowledge of the ending of Godchild. As **Misericorde** pointed out to me, while Godchild took place in the 19th century (dating as 1800-1899, rather than what I thought was 1900 ), the original tales of Winnie-the-Pooh came out in 1926 which is actually in the 20th century. Please review!


End file.
